


How Can I

by grettama



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku ingin menuliskan ini sesegera mungkin, dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi apakah kau tahu sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengirimimu semua pesan singkat itu? Aku mengirimimu satu lagi beberapa saat lalu, kumohon kali ini balaslah. A fanfic that I've posted before in my blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I

**/How Can I/**

“ _Hyung_ , aku memimpikan Yunho- _hyung_ dan Changmin lagi semalam.”

Keluhan Junsu itu membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya meng- _upload_ foto Jiji, kucingnya, di halaman twitter-nya. Jaejoong memutar badannya agar berhadapan dengan Junsu yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tampang muram. Kelihatan jelas kalau juniornya, yang juga sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri, itu sedang banyak pikiran. Tapi bukan hanya Junsu yang banyak pikiran. Bahkan ia dan Yoochun yang tampaknya menikmati kesibukan mereka pun sebenarnya juga merasa tertekan.

Jaejoong memaksakan seulas senyum. “Itu artinya kita akan segera bertemu lagi dengan mereka.”

Junsu tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. “Sudahlah, _hyung_. Tak perlu menghiburku seperti itu. Segera itu kapan?” tanggapnya, membuat hati Jaejoong seperti ditusuk-tusuk seribu jarum.

Jaejoong kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap layar komputernya agar tak perlu berlama-lama melihat wajah sedih Junsu. Pertanyaan itu tadi sebenarnya juga sudah lama ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun sayangnya, ia tak kunjung menemukan jawaban. Sama sekali tak ada titik terang. Hasil persidangan mereka melawan SM terus menerus ditunda. Posisi mereka memang tampak baik-baik saja, tapi sebenarnya baik ia, Yoochun maupun Junsu benar-benar terjebak dalam posisi serba salah.

“Aku merindukan mereka, _Hyung_ ,” ucap Junsu lagi, sebelum menghela napas dan beranjak dari ruangan Jaejoong.

_‘Aku juga, Junsu-ah. Aku juga merindukan mereka. Kita bertiga sangat merindukan mereka. Apakah mereka juga_

wwWww

_“Bagaimana hubungan kalian dengan Yunho dan Changmin? Apa kalian masih melakukan             kontak dengan mereka?”_

_Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga dari para wartawan itu. Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong menjawabnya, “Sayang sekali, kami sudah putus kontak dengan Yunho-_ ah  _dan Changmin. Tapi bukan berarti kami tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi,” tambah Jaejoong segera. “Kami berkali-kali mencoba menelepon dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada mereka, namun sama sekali tak ada tanggapan. Waktu aku mencoba menelepon Yunho beberapa hari lalu, aku mendengar nada hubung sebentar sebelum akhirnya terputus sama sekali. Mungkin mereka sudah mengganti nomor mereka.”_

wwWww

Konferensi pers itu kembali melintas di ingatan Jaejoong. Konferensi pers yang diadakan beberapa minggu lalu. Entah kenapa dari semua pertanyaan yang diajukan, ia sampai sekarang belum bisa melupakan pertanyaan yang itu. Ia melirik layar ponselnya yang  _wallpaper_ -nya menampilkan foto mereka berlima, ia, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin dan tentu saja, Yunho, saat mereka berada di Paris untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan  _photobook_ , juga melakukan  _shooting_ untuk dijadikan tayangan singkat. Mereka berlima tertawa bahagia bersama di foto itu, dengan latar belakang menara Eiffel.

Apakah masa-masa seperti itu memang tak bisa kembali lagi?

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya, pelupuk matanya memanas, namun tak ada air mata yang turun. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu sering menangis dalam hatinya sehingga sekarang air mata sungguhan pun enggan mengalir turun. Kalau boleh jujur, ia lelah dengan semua keadaan ini. Ia seringkali berharap kalau semua perseteruan ini hanya mimpi, mimpi yang sangat buruk yang akan selesai kalau ia membuka mata keesokan harinya. Ia juga seringkali berharap kalau ia bangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari dan keluar dari kamar, ia akan mendapati Changmin tidur bersama Junsu dan Yoochun di ruang tamu seperti biasanya, sementara Yunho menguasai tempat tidur di kamar sebelah.

Tapi sayangnya yang ia dapati hanya perabotan tak bernyawa yang sepertinya tak pernah berhenti mengejeknya.

Dan bukan hanya Junsu yang sering memimpikan Yunho dan Changmin seperti yang ia bilang tadi. Dirinya dan Yoochun juga sangat sering. Tapi yang membuat hatinya terasa sesak sekarang ini adalah karena ia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengobati rasa rindunya itu.

Jaejoong masih ingat, ketika tersiar kabar kalau Yunho dan Changmin melakukan  _comeback_ dengan merilis MV ‘Why? (Keep Your Head Down)’. ia langsung terburu-buru melakukan pengecekan di semua situs internet dan tak lupa selalu menyalakan TV,  _standby_ dan menunggu-nunggu tayangnya MV itu. Ia bahkan men- _download_ video yang hanya berdurasi beberapa menit itu, menontonnya berulang-ulang bersama Yoochun dan Junsu setelahnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau menurut berita yange beredar lagu itu berisi sindiran terhadapnya, Junsu dan Yoochun.

Ia juga tak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan untuk membeli semua majalah yang menjadikan Yunho dan Changmin sebagai  _cover_ -nya atau mencantumkan nama mereka di sampulnya. Tak peduli walaupun berita tentang mereka sangat sedikit atau diulang-ulang. Ia juga rajin membuka situs di internet yang memberitakan mereka. Semua itu ia lakukan di tengah keputusasaannya, satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu untuk mengetahui apakah mereka bahagia dan baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong mengusap layar ponselnya, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah membuka pesan terkirimnya. Semuanya ia tujukan kepada Yunho, dan Changmin sekali-sekali. Isinya rata-rata sama.

_|”Bagaimana kabarmu? Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku merindukanmu.”|_

Namun tak ada satupun dari pesan itu yang dibalas.

_“Itu tidak benar. Kami tak pernah mendapat kontak dari mereka sama sekali. Dan kalau kami mencoba menghubungi mereka, nomor ponsel mereka juga sudah berubah, jadi mungkin kami tidak menerima kontak apapun karena nomor mereka yang tidak familiar. Ada banyak sekali telepon iseng akhir-akhir ini. Kami tak bisa menjawab semua telepon satu per satu.”_

Jaejoong sangat tertohok ketika mendengar pernyataan Yunho itu di salah satu interview. Ia tak bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas bagaimana perasaannya begitu mendengar kata-kata itu. Yang ia tahu ia hanya merasa begitu gamang. Ia merasa kalau Yunho yang mengucapkan itu bukanlah Yunho yang dia kenal, bukan Yunho-nya…

Jaejoong kembali meletakkan ponselnya di samping monitor PC-nya. Masih menatap foto-foto Jiji yang tadi sedang dipilihnya untuk di- _upload_ , tapi kali ini sama sekali tidak berkonsentransi untuk memilih foto mana yang akan benar-benar dia upload. Ia malah menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya malah mengabaikan halaman itu. Dengan gontai, ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke sisi lain kamarnya tempat ia meletakkan DVD  _player_ beserta  _mini home teater_ -nya. Menyadari ia tak pernah mengeluarkan CD lagu yang biasa ia dengarkan dari situ, Jaejoong menghidupkan  _player_ -nya dan langsung menekan angka dua pada  _remote_ .

_Deutji marasseoya hal yaegi_

_Oneul harujjeumeun itgo nawado johasseul joenhwa_

Tentu saja. Lagu favoritnya di CD yang tak pernah dia keluarkan dari  _player-_ nya itu adalah ‘How Can I’, lagu kedua di album ‘Keep Your Head Down’, lagu yang selalu ia putar walaupun ia tahu kalau ia akan menjadi sangat melankolis begitu mendengarnya.

_Malmuni makhineun yaegi_

_Eochapi nae maemeun_

_Sanggwan eomneun yaegi_

Jaejoong hapal benar dengan suara itu. Suara Changmin tentu saja. Ia sudah mendengar suara itu terlalu sering selama sembilan tahun terakhir. Dulu ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan merindukan suara ini sampai seperti ini. Jaejoong tersenyum getir. Kalau tahu jadinya seperti ini, ia dulu takkan pernah mengeluh menerima semua ucapan sarkastis Changmin. Bahkan kalau perlu ia akan meminta Changmin menyindirnya lebih sering. Bahkan ia juga merindukan cara Changmin makan dengan rakus dan tak pernah membaginya dengan orang lain. Dia benar-benar adik yang manis sekali.

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, mengingat bagaimana dulu Changmin sangat mengidolakan seorang artis senior, dan ketika artis itu menikah, Changmin sampai mengganti  _desktop background_ laptopnya, yang memang adalah gambar artis itu, karena patah hati, tapi beberapa saat kemudian kembali memajang foto idolanya itu sebagai  _desktop background_ dan tak pernah mempermasalahkan artis itu sudah menikah atau belum. Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Benar-benar konyol tingkah Changmin itu. Seandainya ia diberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk kembali tertawa bersama Changmin, ia pasti takkan menyia-nyiakannya.

Changmin selalu mengatakan kalau ia tak suka dipeluk pria, dan bahkan dengan sangat tega mengatakan kalau ia tak akan mengatakan kata cinta atau sayang kepada sesama pria karena menurutnya aneh, walaupun Jaejoong sudah sering mendesaknya dengan mengiyakan kalau hal itu memang aneh, tapi apa salahnya mengatakan kalau ia menyayangi membernya sendiri? Jaejoong ingat Changmin selalu mengelak dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi Jaejoong tahu, ia mengambil peran sebagai ‘ibu’ di grup, maka ia tahu. Changmin menyayanginya, Junsu, Yoochun dan Yunho seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Changmin tak perlu mengucapkannya secara verbal. Jaejoong sanggup membaca rasa sayang di matanya. Dan ketika ia mengingat itu, ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk Changmin sekarang, tak peduli  _magnae_ -nya itu mau atau tidak.

_Saranghanda mareul haessul ttaen_

_Neon meomchwobeoryeotgo_

_Nan gaseumeun teojil deut haenneunde_

Dan sekarang suara ini. Jaejoong menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya dan sekali lagi menghembuskan tawa pahit. Ia tahu kalau ia mendengar suara ini, suara Yunho, perasaannya akan menjadi lebih campur aduk. Tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tak bisa meraih  _remote_ yang ada di sampingnya dan mematikan  _player_ -nya? Kenapa ia malah bersikeras mendengarkan suara Yunho yang amat sangat dirindukannya walaupun itu membuat hatinya bertambah galau?

Jaejoong menggerakkan bibirnya, tanpa sadar telah ikut menyanyikan bait-bait yang merupakan bagian Yunho itu tanpa suara. Ia sama sekali tak ingin mencampuri suara bass Yunho dengan suaranya sendiri.

_“Kami adalah YunJae couple!”_

_“Yep, couple terbaik di antara couple-couple lainnya.”_

_“Benar. Haha.”_

Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat-saat Yunho ada di sisinya. Ketika Yunho tertawa lepas mendengar gurauan Junsu yang sama sekali tidak lucu, atau sibuk menyemangati membernya sebelum  _live concert_ . Ia bahkan merindukan saat di mana ia harus melindungi imej Yunho dengan meletakkan selembar handuk kecil di wajahnya ketika  _leader_ -nya itu sedang tidur dengan mulut terbuka di depan seorang fan.

Yunho adalah member yang paling sering dia peluk. Dan Jaejoong tak menyangkal kalau ia memang menyayangi Yunho lebih dari membernya yang lain.

Lalu kenapa Yunho bahkan tak berusaha menghubunginya? Jaejoong tahu, kalau Yunho mau, ia akan bisa menemuinya kapanpun. Tapi tampaknya Yunho sudah menyerah oleh bayang-bayang SM Entertainment. Atau apakah kata-kata yang diucapkan Yunho padanya dulu bohong belaka?

_“Walupun waktu berlalu, walaupun saat itu kita sudah tua renta, aku yakin aku akan selalu        ada di sisimu karena aku menyayangimu, Jae.”_

Kata-kata yang selalu Jaejoong pegang teguh karena hanya dengan kata-kata itulah ia sanggup bertahan menghadapi semua deraan ini. Ia yakin kalau suatu saat nanti Yunho akan datang padanya. Tapi ternyata keyakinannya itu tidak sekuat yang ia sangka. Saat ini, sekarang ini, Jaejoong sudah mulai meragukan ucapan Yunho itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan tanggapan Yunho pada pertanyaan pers yang dengan tegas menyatakan kalau ia tak menerima kontak apapun darinya.

Jaejoong lelah. Ia depresi. Ia kehilangan pegangan. Ia butuh Yunho. Ia ingin TVXQ-nya kembali. TVXQ yang telah diyakininya sebagai jalan hidupnya sampai ia rela menatokan empat huruf itu di punggungnya. Keputusan yang dulu ditentang keras oleh Yunho karena ia tak ingin Jaejoong bertindak ekstrem, tapi akhirnya Yunho menghargai keputusannya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, menikmati perpaduan suara Yunho dan Changmin. Ia tahu itu adalah lagu mereka berdua, tapi entah bagaimana ia masih bisa mendengar nada untuknya, Junsu dan Yoochun di situ. Apa mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja? Atau mungkin itu memang perasaan Yunho dan Changmin? Mereka akan tetap menyediakan tempat untuknya?

Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kembali duduk di depan layar komputernya. Jaejoong meraih ponselnya yang masih tergeletak diam dan dingin seakan mencibirnya, lalu mengetik pesan singkat yang tampaknya sudah berkali-kali diketiknya.

_|”Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku harap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tolong balas ini. Walaupun hanya satu huruf, balasan darimu akan tetap kutunggu.”|_

Setelah ia selesai, Jaejoong mengirimkan pesan itu ke nomor ponsel Yunho, dan dia menghela napas.

_Yeojeonhi neol saranghagi ttaemune_

_Kkumeseorado mitgi sirheun iyagi…_

Changmin mengakhiri lagunya. Jaejoong segera meraih  _remote player_ -nya dan mematikannya, tak ingin mendengar lagu lain yang bisa membuat perasaannya makin gundah gulana. Ia kembali menghadapi layar komputernya yang masih memamerkan foto-foto Jiji dalam berbagai pose, tapi sama sekali tak berniat untuk meng- _upload_ satupun. Ia membuka halaman twitternya dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dengan cepat.

_|Aku ingin menuliskan ini sesegera mungkin, dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi apakah kau tahu sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengirimimu semua pesan singkat itu? Aku mengirimimu satu lagi beberapa saat lalu, kumohon kali ini balaslah.|_

Dan dengan itu Jaejoong mematikan komputernya.

**/end/**

Astaga T^T saya beneran nyesek parah waktu ngetik ini. Tapi di lain pihak, saya juga ingin membuatnya *plak!*

Pertama, memang iya ya Junsu manggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan ‘hyung’? O.o #cassiegagal saya sendiri juga nggak yakin tentang itu sih u_u *plak!plak!*

Dan kedua, timeline di sini gaje. Haha. Silakan imajinasikan sendiri :p

Yang ketiga, tidak semua hal yang saya tulis di sini benar-benar nyata u_u beberapa memang nyata, beberapa tidak. Chingudeul pasti tahu dong mana yang fakta atau bukan? Ahaha ^^” *plak!plak!plak!*

Lalu, maaf kalau YunJae-nya sedikit banget! XD ahahaha *buagh!!* kan sudah saya cantumkan di atas kalau YunJae-nya cuma hints. Ehehe *kicked*

Dan di fic ini memang banyak sekali perasaan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya merupakan perasaan saya sendiri ^^” hehe, saya jadi sangat melankolis waktu ngetiknya.

Sekian fic dari saya. Bila ada kekurangan, mohon direview ^^w

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

**Disclaimer: TVXQ belongs to Cassiopeia & Bigeast, and always will be ^^ beberapa fakta saya ambil dari DBSKnights, dan lirik ‘How Can I’ saya ambil dari Broken Tsubasa**

  
_  
_

 


End file.
